


early in the morning, I'll come calling

by cassiandameron



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin loves the weekends. Specifically, he loves the morning after Danny sleeps over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early in the morning, I'll come calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpooldragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/gifts).



> Title taken from the James Vincent McMorrow song of the same name.

Chin loves the weekends. Specifically, he loves the morning after Danny sleeps over. He loves getting to wake up wrapped around Danny, warm and happy. The sun shines through his airy house and he loves the way it looks shining over Danny, and the sheets that are curled loosely around them.

He loves getting out of bed carefully and making a quick breakfast for the both of them. He carries it back to the bed, placing it on the night stand, and Danny’s still asleep. He loves this moment the most because when Danny sleeps, it’s deep and soft, not much wakes him other than the smell of food. So Chin takes this chance to run his hands through Danny’s hair and sliding his fingers across Danny’s cheeks. When he’s satisfied, he follows the sunlight across Danny’s face with kisses, quick and warm with just enough pressure to stir Danny. They both know Danny’s been awake since the tray entered the room but Chin knows Danny’s not man enough to admit he loves waking up like this. So Chin indulges him. Danny finally opens his eyes to Chin hovering over him with a warm smile.

Yeah, Danny loves the weekends too.


End file.
